


Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Varric attempts to set up his two most favorite people in the world.Spoiler: It works.





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Evelyn was sitting at a table in the back of the mostly empty tavern when Hawke approached. 

“Inquisitor fancy meeting you here!” Hawke exclaimed. “Have you by any chance seen Varric around? He mentioned meeting him in the tavern --at this table exactly. It isn't like Varric to be late.”

“You know what's funny? Varric told me the exact same thing.” The second those words came out of her mouth a realization then hit her. “I think we've been set up.”

By this point Hawke was sitting across from her. He chuckled in response and it was difficult not to let out a snort of her own. “Guess Varric decided to add matchmaker to his repertoire.”

She wasn't completely put off by Varric's plan. In the short time Hawke had been at Skyhold they'd gotten along splendidly-- much to the chagrin of Cassandra. Hawke's good looks also added to his charm. Throw in the fact that he always managed to make her laugh or put a smile on her face, it seemed like a good match.

“Should we humour him and stay here for awhile?” Evelyn suggested as casually as she could.

The hidden intention behind her words didn't go unnoticed. Evelyn knew Hawke figured it out from the way one of those sly smiles of his made its way to his face.

“Inquisitor I don't mean to be presumptuous -- actually who the hell am I kidding? Yes I do,” he laughed. “Is it just me or are you trying to make this into a real date?”

Evelyn flushed. “I'd like too, but only if the idea appeals to you.”

“Trust me when I say I find the idea extremely appealing.”

The tone shocked Evelyn because it was the first time she'd ever heard him sound so serious since arriving in Skyhold. It caused her flush to deepen, but despite some embarrassment she was positively thrilled.

Varric was definitely getting thanks for this.


End file.
